<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by WanderingWolf666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169348">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWolf666/pseuds/WanderingWolf666'>WanderingWolf666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:16:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWolf666/pseuds/WanderingWolf666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After exactly one eon in Hell, Lucifer has given up any hope of his Father allowing him to return home, until he gets a surprise visit from Amenadiel, informing him that his punishment is over, but nobody leaves Hell without scars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DarkBloodWolf13's Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Whether You Like It Or Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my third proper fan fic! I really hope you enjoy the story! I wanted to focus less on Lucifer's life on Earth and make it all about the celestial side of things. Thanks to everyone who reads!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer and Mazikeen were wandering the many passages of Hell, only occasionally stopping to brush off the relentless fall of ash that constantly rained from the sky above.</p><p> Today marked the end of Lucifer’s first eon in Hell, and even to an immortal, that was a very long time. </p><p>He had given up any hope of his Father allowing him home long ago. The only slight change that was ever made to his endless circle of punishing was his visits to Earth. They only lasted a few weeks or so each before one of his siblings dragged him back to Hell, but he cherished them, nonetheless. </p><p>They wandered the passages in silence, but it was never silent in Hell. </p><p>The screams of the damned and the gleeful howls of demons was always present.</p><p> When they turned a corner, Lucifer saw a figure blocking their way. He had enormous black wings that struggled to fit in the narrow hallway.</p><p>“Hello brother,” said Lucifer, as Amenadiel took a step towards him.</p><p> Maze slid up to Lucifer’s right-hand side, baring her teeth at the angel. </p><p>“What does dear old Dad want now?”</p><p>“Father is requesting your return to the Silver City, Lucifer,” said Amenadiel, expressionless. </p><p>Lucifer stopped in his tracks. </p><p>His Father wanted him home? Lucifer immediately brushed off the thought.</p><p> He hated Hell, but Heaven wasn’t much better. With a family who hated him, he had stopped calling the place home long ago. </p><p>“Why?” said Lucifer suspiciously</p><p>“I do not presume to know God’s intentions, but he has made his request very clear,” replied Amenadiel coldly.</p><p>“What if I don’t want to go?” asked Lucifer</p><p>“It wasn’t an invitation Luci, it’s a request. And besides, where else would you go?” </p><p>Lucifer’s thoughts immediately went to Earth. But Amenadiel squashed that possibility instantly. </p><p>“You are coming whether you like it or not Luci,” snapped Amenadiel.</p><p>“Permission to attack, my lord?” asked Maze, pulling a hell-forged blade out of her pocket. </p><p>“Stand down Mazikeen,” said Lucifer, knowing that attacking Amenadiel would bring no good. </p><p>“I am tired of this petty argument,” said Amenadiel. </p><p>He grabbed Lucifer by the arm and shot upwards. </p><p>Maze yelled.</p><p> Amenadiel soared through the ashy air, never loosening his hold. Lucifer’s wings extended and punched and hit Amenadiel relentlessly, but the angel’s grip was too strong. Lucifer continued to struggle, but suddenly stopped when he was blinded by a bright light.</p><p> The Silver City. </p><p>After a billion years in Hell, even the dullest light seemed glaring. He squeezed his eyes shut. </p><p>He squinted as Amenadiel flew over the golden gates, he dropped Lucifer, thinking that he would use his wings and glide to the ground below.</p><p> But he didn’t. </p><p>The second Amenadiel let go, Lucifer’s thoughts rushed to his greatest Fall of all, he screamed and pulled his wings around himself, bracing his body for the plunge into a fiery lake. </p><p>But it never came.</p><p> He landed on soft cloud, but remained curled into a feathery ball, memories of the scorching lake tearing into his skin, turning his face red and raw tearing into his mind. </p><p>After a minute or so, he noticed Amenadiel calling his name.</p><p>‘Luci!” he yelled “What are you doing?” </p><p>Lucifer folded his wings and pushed himself up, embarrassed by the outburst of weakness. </p><p>He stood up and brushed himself off, as though the last minute had never occurred.  He looked around at the Silver City, so much had changed.</p><p>It was noticeably larger. But the biggest change was the abundance of souls walking around in white robes, enjoying their afterlife. He noticed something else too, something strange.</p><p>“It’s gone,” he said, more to himself than anyone.</p><p>‘What’s gone?” asked Amenadiel</p><p>“The noise,” said Lucifer, tilting his head to hear better</p><p>“What noise Luci? There’s plenty of noise!” it was true, the souls were all talking to each other and moving around.</p><p>“The screams,” said Lucifer, his voice flat and his face blank. Amenadiel nodded in understanding. </p><p>“Father has made it so that you cannot leave the Silver City without his permission,” explained Amenadiel as he folded his wings. “So, you might as well do what we say,” </p><p>Lucifer grumbled. He was angry at his Father for trapping him here but knew he would find some way out. </p><p>The pair walked through the Silver City, Lucifer noticed some of his siblings, but none saw them. </p><p>He scowled at anyone who looked his way. </p><p>Amenadiel and Lucifer soon reached another pair of golden gates, behind which stood an enormous manor. Lucifer remembered it well, it had not changed since his childhood.</p><p> Amenadiel strode right through the gates as though they were fog, and Lucifer followed.</p><p>“I’m taking you to your old room, Father will speak with you later. After which you are welcome to interact with the souls.” explained Amenadiel.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had walked through the manor, they reached a familiar door. There was a golden plaque on it which read ‘Samael’. </p><p>“We can change that, if you want,” said Amenadiel, once he saw Lucifer’s face. </p><p>Lucifer nodded.</p><p>He pushed open the door, his room was very different from when he left it. Bedrooms in Heaven changed themselves to exactly fit the users wants. </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer’s room had an enormous bed against the far wall, there was bookshelves next to it with a seating area, and a huge flat screen tv. </p><p>There was a bar against the right wall, shelves lined with every type of whiskey imaginable.</p><p> But in pride of place, was an enormous grand piano. Lucifer walked towards the piano, not noticing what he was doing. He ran his hand across the wood. Perhaps the time until he escaped would be bearable. He turned and saw that Amenadiel had gone.</p><p> He slid down onto the piano stool and began to play some of his favourites, the instrument was perfectly tuned. Lucifer relished the feeling of playing, all the pianos he had tried to install in Hell had quickly become clogged with ash, rendering it completely unusable. </p><p>Once Lucifer had tinkered with the piano, he migrated to the bar. </p><p>He scanned the shelves, picking out a bottle at random and pouring a generous amount into a glass. </p><p>At least he would have somewhere nice to stay while he planned his escape.</p><p> He walked over to the bed, and immediately choked. </p><p>On his bedside table, was a framed photograph. </p><p>A photograph that had never been taken.</p><p> It was of Maze. </p><p>Lucifer’s recognised the frame, it showed whoever the user wanted to see most. Lucifer almost laughed how pathetic it was that the person he wanted to see most was a demon. Even so, he gazed into Mazikeen's brown eyes. They were almost black, like his own. </p><p>He glanced over at the bar. He knew what he’d be doing for the next few hours before his Father arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After exactly one eon in Hell, Lucifer has given up any hope of his Father allowing him to return home, until he gets a surprise visit from Amenadiel, informing him that his punishment is over, but nobody leaves Hell without scars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who left comments are kudos on the last chapter! I am really enjoying writing this one and I hope you like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When God arrived at Lucifer’s room, the first thing he saw was the golden plaque on the door. </p><p>He froze when he saw it, but quickly brushed off the feelings stirring inside him. </p><p>He pushed open the door, it was not locked, strangely. He had thought that the first thing Lucifer would do would be to lock the door to ensure nobody came in. </p><p>He looked around the room, he had not entered it since Lucifer had fallen, it had changed a lot. </p><p>He quickly took in the piano and other features of the room, before his eyes flitted to the bar.</p><p> Lucifer was slumped over it, his head almost resting on the marble, a glass of whiskey in his hand. </p><p>God took a tentative step towards his son. Lucifer’s head lifted slightly at the noise.</p><p>“S-that you Dromos?” he said, his slurred. </p><p>Lucifer was completely and utterly drunk. </p><p>God was surprised that he hadn’t passed out. </p><p>“If Belios ‘as let a soul out again just bring ‘im here,” he stuttered, the words falling out of his mouth clumsily. </p><p>God shook his head; he would have to wait until Lucifer at least knew where he was. </p><p>He retreated and shut the door behind him. </p><p>He was slightly concerned about his son’s unforgiving alcohol consumption. But he had to get going and plan for the meeting tomorrow.</p><p>+++</p><p>The angels sat on raised seats in a semi-circle around a podium. </p><p>God stood at the podium, waiting for silence. </p><p>Some angels had their wings out, some didn’t, they were all chatting enthusiastically. Only Amenadiel was silent, he was aware that Lucifer had returned. </p><p>God clapped his hands loudly. </p><p>Once silence had fallen over the room, he began to speak.</p><p>“I have called this meeting to discuss a matter of the utmost importance, I only ask that you remain silent until I have finished,” some angels nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Yesterday, I sent Amenadiel down to Hell on a very serious mission for me, to retrieve Lucifer and bring him home,” there was a huge boom of sound as some angels made noises of quiet happiness, while others shouted in disagreement. </p><p>“SILENCE!” God roared.</p><p> The angels fell silent again. </p><p>“It is my belief that Lucifer’s punishment had been served, you are all to treat him with the respect you gave him before he was cast out,” God finished and walked out of the hall, retreating from the hail of questions that bombarded him. </p><p>+++</p><p>There were some perks to being an angel.</p><p> Or fallen angel. Lucifer wasn’t sure anymore, if a fallen angel rose again were, they still a fallen angel? Or just an angel? </p><p>Anyway, there were perks, such as the fact that he didn’t suffer a hangover from the inhuman amount of alcohol he had consumed the previous night, he felt just as he normally did. </p><p>When he woke up, he glanced at the door, considering leaving his room, but dismissed the thought instantly. </p><p>He walked over to the bookshelves and began scanning the titles, they were all the old classics that he enjoyed, some of them in a multitude of languages. </p><p>A particular book caught his eye, Occidere Mockingbird, he pulled it off the shelf and opened it up, his eyes skimming over the Latin. </p><p>He jumped as he heard the door swinging open, standing in the doorway, was the Angel of Death herself, Azrael. </p><p>“Lu!” she yelled and ran across to the bookshelves and flung herself at Lucifer, who stumbled backwards. </p><p>She hugged him while he tried his best to pry his sister off. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the door swinging shut, a gust of wind flung it shut with a deafening bang.</p><p>“NO!” yelled Lucifer, and flung himself at the door, he clawed at the wood. Azrael looked confused.</p><p>“What’s wrong Lu?” she asked as he felt along the door, he seemed to come out of a nightmare, and turned to look at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, a flashback,” he explained.</p><p>“Of what?” Azrael asked, equally as confused as before.</p><p>“In the first thousand years of Hell, I wandered into a cell, the door shut, and I couldn’t get out and…” Lucifer stopped, the memories of the Hell loop too painful.  </p><p>Azrael gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Lu! I didn’t know,” </p><p>“It’s okay, Maze rescued me after a while,” he said, brushing off his suit. </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re back, I missed you!” she said excitedly. </p><p>Lucifer offered a weak smile. </p><p>“How have you been Rae Rae?” he asked, reaching for his flask from the inside of his coat. </p><p>“I’ve been fine, you know, collecting souls and all that,” she replied “Wait… what’s that?”</p><p>“What?” asked Lucifer, confused.</p><p>“That smell,” said Azrael “It’s you Lu!” </p><p>“Well I’m sorry, I haven’t had time to shower,” said Lucifer, embarrassed.</p><p>“No, not like that, it smells like…” Azrael paused to take another sniff, her eyes widened in understanding</p><p> “Smoke and sulphur,” she finished.</p><p>“I suppose I would smell like that wouldn’t I?” said Lucifer.  </p><p>“I should probably go and shower,” he stepped past Azrael and hung in the doorway to the ensuite bathroom so he could talk to her. </p><p>He ripped of his coat and shirt, leaving his bare chest exposed.</p><p>“Oh God, what’s that?” Rae Rae asked, pointing to a thin white scar running down the left side of his stomach.</p><p>“Just a scar,” Lucifer replied</p><p>“How did you get it?” pressed Azrael</p><p>“A demon, they were quite rebellious in the early days, an argument turned into a fight and Hell-forged blades do some damage,” explained Lucifer as he ducked into the bathroom and shut the door gently. </p><p> Leaving the Angel of Death standing in his room.</p><p> If Lucifer was having a minor panic attack every time a door slammed, Hell had affected him more than Azrael had thought. </p><p>She glanced around the room and only just noticed the piles of empty glasses on the bar top. Lucifer must have drunk himself silly when he arrived.</p><p> Now that her brother was gone, she explored his room properly. </p><p>She walked over to his bed and saw a framed photo on the bed side table, it was a frame that showed whoever the owner wanted to see most. </p><p>Right now, it held a picture of a woman with brown skin and brown hair. She held two wickedly sharp knives that resembled feathers, Azrael instantly recognised them as Hell-forged steel.</p><p>She winced as she imagined one swiping across Lucifer’s torso.</p><p> But the strangest thing about the woman, was that the left side of her face had no skin or flesh, it was made of tendons and sinew and bones.</p><p> Azrael gasped as she realised that the woman was a demon. She was sad that the person her brother wanted to see most was a demon. </p><p>Who else had he be forced to leave behind in Hell? </p><p>Azrael turned and walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Glad To See You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After exactly one eon in Hell, Lucifer has given up any hope of his Father allowing him to return home, until he gets a surprise visit from Amenadiel, informing him that his punishment is over, but nobody leaves Hell without scars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I really like writing this fanfic. Special thanks to Sinopia101 for leaving a great comment and giving me some ideas! I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lucifer emerged from the bathroom, Azrael was gone.</p><p> Lucifer was quietly glad; his sister’s excited presence was something he could only deal with in short bursts.</p><p> He entered the walk-in wardrobe to see rows upon rows of his favourite suits, he scanned the rows, torn between all the different items.</p><p> Lucifer glanced around to the far corners, in the back of the wardrobe, were angel robes.</p><p> Some of the angels, such as Amenadiel, still donned the robes, but most had switched to human clothes. </p><p>Lucifer stared at the robes in disgust. </p><p>He ripped them off the hanger and pulled his cigarette lighter out of his pocket, he set the robes alight and watched with satisfaction as they burned. The flames licked over the fabric, scorching them entirely. </p><p>He pulled out a suit and began to look for a matching shirt and pants. </p><p>Once he was done dressing, Lucifer moved to the bathroom, he opened drawers at random and found his favourite hair products, he spent a good half hour making sure every strand was in place. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was done, he slumped down onto the couch and flicked through the multiple different sites and channels, he stopped when he found the show 'Bones'.</p><p> He settled himself down and pressed play on the first episode.</p><p>Almost as soon as the show started, there was a knock at Lucifer’s door, he sighed and stomped over to the door. </p><p>He flung it open.</p><p>“What is it now Rae R…”  Lucifer’s voice stuttered out of existence as he saw who was standing in his doorway. </p><p>“Samael,” said God, opening his arms to hug his son, clearly emotional at the sight of the child he had not seen in an eon. </p><p>He stepped forward to hug Lucifer. </p><p>Lucifer, who had been standing still in a state of complete shock until then, took a step back from his Father, staring at him as though he had just confessed his life-long wish to become a toad.</p><p>“I’m so glad to see you,” said God.</p><p> He was telling the truth, he had missed his son greatly, but had always told himself that his son as simply serving a punishment, a punishment that would end.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” asked Lucifer, managing to talk blankly and coldly at the same time.</p><p>“I just wanted to see my son,” said God, genuinely.</p><p>“Well your son doesn’t want to see you,” spat Lucifer, slamming the door in God’s face.</p><p> </p><p>God sighed; he should have known better than to think his son would come running back into his arms like a child. He was a grown man who had every reason to be upset with him. </p><p>But the expression on Lucifer’s face had been more than him being upset. </p><p>God shook his head at the possibility, his son couldn’t hate him, could he?</p><p>+++</p><p>By the time 5 o’clock had rolled around Lucifer had realised he needed to eat, which would mean leaving his room. </p><p>It was a tough decision between starvation and walking the halls of Heaven, but Lucifer’s stomach won in the end.</p><p>He made sure he had his flask and cigarettes before exiting the room slowly and carefully, expecting to be ambushed by Azrael again. </p><p>He saw no one, so he stepped out into the corridor. The floor was covered with a rug and paintings and sculptures lined the walls. </p><p>Lucifer began to walk slowly and carefully along the hallways. </p><p>He heard noises and stopped. </p><p>He looked down the corridor and saw a door swinging shut. He remembered that it was Gabriel’s room. </p><p>He continued on his quest for food. </p><p>He groped in his memories and used them to find his way to the enormous dining hall.</p><p>He went inside and found a meal already sat on the table, waiting for the angels and God to enter for dinner, but nobody was there yet. </p><p>Perfect. </p><p>Lucifer walked along the table, picking at bits of meat and vegetables as he passed. </p><p>He whirled around as he heard the door swinging open, he saw Gabriel, Amenadiel and Raphael standing in the doorway, obviously making their way to dinner. </p><p>“Luci!” said Amenadiel, surprised. </p><p>“Hello Brother,” Lucifer said, nodding to the other angels. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Samael,” spat Raphael.</p><p>“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” Said Lucifer, equally as hostile.</p><p>“Guys! Please!” said Amenadiel.</p><p>“No matter what Father thinks, you don’t deserve to be here Samael,” sneered Raphael.</p><p>“DON’T CALL ME THAT,” yelled Lucifer, his Devil face instantly appeared.</p><p> Lucifer was unsure if it would have disappeared or not, but it seemed to be here for the time being. </p><p>Raphael yelped and stumbled backwards, almost falling over at the sight of the red flesh. Gabriel also made a noise of surprise and shock, but Amenadiel, having seen the face before, stayed calm. </p><p>Lucifer’s face returned to normal, and he smirked at his younger brother. </p><p>“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have whiskey to drink,” said Lucifer. </p><p>He stalked past his brothers, his eyes flashing with Hellfire as he passed Raphael, who shrank backwards. </p><p>“What the Hell happened to his face!?” demanded Gabriel</p><p>“Hell,” replied Amenadiel calmly “When he fell he had the misfortune to fall into a lava lake, but it is also the side of him that he believes is a monster,” </p><p>The three angels took their places at the grand table and waited for the rest of their siblings to come in.</p><p> Over the period of the next few minutes, all the chairs were filled except one, Lucifer’s. All the angels were eating and chatting happily, except Raphael, who still seemed a mixture of scared and sour that Lucifer had got the better of him so easily. </p><p>+++</p><p>Back in his room, Lucifer slumped back down at the bar, he had known that not all of his siblings would be happy to see him, and he certainly wasn’t happy to see them. </p><p>He had rather enjoyed the look on Raphael’s face. </p><p>He might explore the house and the Silver City, maybe seeing what kinds of havoc he could cause, perhaps he would visit Azrael again. </p><p>Lucifer needed to gain his Father’s trust, so he would make it so he was able to leave the Silver City, but Lucifer wasn’t sure if he could even pretend to have any feelings for his Father except for hatred. </p><p>At least his Mother wasn’t here, she was still safe in Hell. </p><p>One of his siblings was going to ask about her sooner or later and Lucifer would have to tell them the truth, he didn’t lie, that he had no idea how their Mother was doing, as he had never paid her any attention. He would not allow the demons to speak to him about her and avoided her corridor entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was aroused from his thoughts by a woman knocking on his door. He recognised her as a servant and invited her into his room.</p><p>“Hello,” he said, grinning his signature grin.</p><p>“Hey,” she replied, gazing into his eyes, completely lost in his charms. </p><p>She smiled at him and silently, the pair began to walk towards Lucifer’s bed. </p><p>They fell onto the blankets, wrapped in each other. </p><p>Lucifer knew how he was going to spend his night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Slopey Shouldered Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After exactly one eon in Hell, Lucifer has given up any hope of his Father allowing him to return home, until he gets a surprise visit from Amenadiel, informing him that his punishment is over, but nobody leaves Hell without scars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I absolutely love reading through all of your amazing comments. Thanks to everyone who reads!!! I hope you enjoy this one, its probably my favourite chapter so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azrael was worried about her brother. He had only emerged from his room once over the past three days and was refusing to talk to anyone. </p><p>She had noticed a servant walking out of his corridor just half an hour ago, her hair messy and a wide grin on her face and Azrael had a good guess that she hadn’t been cleaning Lucifer’s room. </p><p>But he needed to interact with other people, this much isolation wasn’t good for anyone. </p><p>So, Azrael promised herself that she would get her brother up and about today. </p><p>She bounced over to Lucifer’s room and knocked on the door. </p><p>She saw that the sign on the door had been changed to read ‘Lucifer’, which she knew he would be happy about, but she missed the days of their youth when he had taken her flying and still allowed her to call him Sammy. </p><p> </p><p>He opened his door. He looked freshly groomed, unlike the servant, but still had a bright glint in his eyes. </p><p>“Hey Rae Rae,” said Lucifer, allowing her inside. </p><p>Azrael was one of the few siblings Lucifer had actually missed and was also the only one he had willingly talked to.</p><p> She strolled into his room and noted the charred angel robes against one of the walls.</p><p>“I wouldn’t go over there if I were you,” said Lucifer, pointing to his bed, “Its practically a biohazard,” </p><p>Azrael made a joking, disgusted face. </p><p>“What brings you to my corner of Heaven?” asked Lucifer</p><p>“I noticed that you’ve been hiding Lucifer, and I want to get you out and about!” said Azrael, excitedly</p><p>“Uh…” said Lucifer, but before he had time to protest, Azrael had grabbed him by the arm and was dragging him out the door. </p><p>Lucifer yelped like she had hit him and yanked his arm away. </p><p>When she turned to see him, he was leaning against the wall, his face drained of all colour and his chest rising and falling rapidly. He was holding his arm where she had grabbed him. </p><p> </p><p>She reached over to put a hand on his shoulder, intending to console him like she would anyone else. </p><p>But he jumped backwards and barred his teeth at her, growling softly. </p><p>He seemed to have completely lost himself in that moment. </p><p>Azrael pulled her hand back, shocked. </p><p>She had only seen that kind of behaviour, growling and snarling, in animals and… demons. Realisation hit her like a smack in the face. Off course he was acting like a demon! He had literally spent a billion years surrounded by them!</p><p>“Are you alright Lu?” she asked, tentatively. </p><p>The sound of her voice seemed to pull him out of a trance. He snapped back to his usual self.</p><p>“Yes, quite alright Azrael,” he replied, “I just wasn’t expecting you to grab me, it reminded me of the last time our siblings grabbed me,” </p><p>Azrael instantly thought of the angels grabbing Lucifer at the end of the battle, restraining him and holding him down like an animal. Just before their Father had made Michael cast him into Hell.</p><p>Sympathy for her brother welled up inside her. </p><p>“Do you still want to go out?” she asked, hopefully</p><p>“Not really, but I doubt you will give me much of a choice,” he said. Azrael smiled at him and walked out of his room, being careful not to touch him. </p><p>+++</p><p>Lucifer tensed as soon as they left his corridor. His eyes flitted around, watching for another sibling to see them, but they met no one as they roamed the corridors. </p><p>“Do you want to leave the grounds Lu?”</p><p>“No, I’d prefer to not meet any souls, I’ve had far too many close encounters with them before,” replied Lucifer, “Of course it was me and Maze torturing them,”</p><p>“Is Maze the demon from the photo?” asked Azrael.</p><p> Lucifer’s face fell.</p><p>“Yes, we were close, as close as demons can get anyway,” he said, “She was the only one I truly trusted,” </p><p>He turned away and they walked in silence.</p><p> They finally came to the grand living room. Lucifer paused before entering but took a deep breath and stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>When Lucifer stepped into the room, he saw four faces staring back at him. One of them was his own. </p><p>Michael was lounging on one of the couches.</p><p> Also sitting around the room was Amenadiel, Raphael and Remiel. </p><p>Michael sat up when he saw Lucifer enter.</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t my slopey shouldered brother,” said Lucifer, glaring at Michael with distaste. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Devil?” snarled Michael. </p><p>“Guys please!” said Amenadiel. </p><p>But Lucifer strode straight to Michael. </p><p>Michael also stood up. </p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes; it was like they were looking in a mirror. </p><p>Lucifer’s eyes were full of hatred for the man who had cast him into Hell. </p><p>Then, without warning, Michael swung his fist round and it connected with the side of Lucifer’s face, sending him stumbling backwards. </p><p>Lucifer snarled and turned back towards Michael.</p><p> He opened his wings, and a cloud of ash plumed from them. The angels all coughed, except for Lucifer, who was used to the ash by now. </p><p>His wings were a dirty, pale grey from all the ash sitting in them.</p><p> He swung his wing around, and it connected with Michael’s stomach with another burst of ash.</p><p> Michael was sent flying.</p><p> Lucifer swung his foot out and kicked his brother, Michael swung his fist around, but Lucifer dodged, grabbing his arm and locking it behind his back.</p><p> He pushed his brother to the floor. Michael was lying face down.</p><p>“Should I break your arm Michael? I’ve had a lot of practise. I can tell you about a hundred ways to do it,” Lucifer said, maliciously. </p><p>“Lucifer! Get off him!” screamed Remiel. </p><p>Amenadiel and Raphael rushed forward and pulled Lucifer off of Michael. </p><p>Lucifer roared; he was all too familiar with the feeling of his siblings’ hands on his limbs. </p><p>His Devil self burst into existence, and Amenadiel and Raphael went scrambling backwards. </p><p>“Maybe angels aren’t so different to demons after all, they all feared my face,” snorted Lucifer, through heavy breaths. </p><p>Lucifer strode purposefully out of the room, leaving his siblings behind.</p><p>+++</p><p>Back in his room, Lucifer sat at a desk. </p><p>He needed a way out of here, and soon. </p><p>He knew he couldn’t break his Father’s spell, so he would have to get him to remove it. He couldn’t do it by force. </p><p>With a sigh, Lucifer realised that the only way to have the spell removed would be to earn his Father’s trust. It would be all the more difficult because of his refusal to lie, but he was not about to break that streak. </p><p>He would have to, 'bend', the truth a bit. Bluffing and concealing parts of the truth weren’t lying after all. </p><p>He realised with a groan that his outburst at Michael earlier was likely to not do him any favours. </p><p>But he was determined to gain his Father’s trust and break out of this Hellhole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Give Me A Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After exactly one eon in Hell, Lucifer has given up any hope of his Father allowing him to return home, until he gets a surprise visit from Amenadiel, informing him that his punishment is over, but nobody leaves Hell without scars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the support! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer had begrudgingly realised that to gain his Father’s trust, he couldn’t hide in his room forever. </p><p>So, the next night he decided to go to dinner. </p><p>The side of his face was slightly bruised still from where Michael had punched him. But he knew that Michael would have a sore arm and stomach today, so it was worth it.</p><p>Lucifer knew it would be near impossible to talk to his Father without lying so he would just have to avoid conversation entirely. </p><p>And he might have to avoid Raphael, Michael and maybe even Areal.</p><p>Amenadiel and Azrael were definitely fine with him, but he wasn’t entirely sure about the rest of his siblings. </p><p>Lucifer spent a good while doing his hair. He even decided to polish his ring, which he hadn’t done in thousands of years.</p><p> </p><p>He met nobody on the walk to the dining hall. </p><p>He pushed open the grand wooden doors and was greeted with a deafening silence. </p><p>Every single angel was staring at him. </p><p>Undeterred, he strode over to the table and took his place. </p><p>Some angels were looking at him in confusion, some in anger, some even in fear. </p><p>Then, a though they had all communicated telepathically, they all resumed their conversations.</p><p>Lucifer saw his Father looking at him in his peripheral vision, but avoided eye contact, which would only lead to conversation. </p><p>Lucifer was around halfway down the table. He piled food onto his plate, not really noticing what he was doing. </p><p>“Glad you came Lu!” said Azrael. </p><p>Lucifer merely shrugged. </p><p>“Are dinners always this loud?” he asked</p><p>“Uh, yeah, they are,” said Azrael</p><p>“I’m just used to eating alone I guess, sometimes with Maze if I was lucky,” he replied</p><p>Lucifer tucked into the enormous meal in front of him, he didn’t give a thought to how he looked. </p><p>“You’re eating like an animal brother,” said Gabriel, his words were obviously meant to hurt. </p><p>“Gabe, this is the first proper meal I’ve had in a thousand years that doesn’t taste like ash, give me a break,” snapped Lucifer. </p><p>Gabriel went back to his meal. </p><p>“So, Samael, how are things?” asked Uriel, nervously, trying to create a conversation.</p><p>“First of all, that’s not my name Uri, and second of all, how do you think I’m doing? My entire life has been uprooted and I was forced to leave the only person I could really trust,” replied Lucifer, his tone was pleasant, but his words told another story. </p><p>Uriel remained silent.  </p><p>“All the fun me and Maze had,” Lucifer went on, watching Uriel squirm “Torture, in my opinion, is a group activity. Maze knew so many techniques! She was a very skilled torturer, and a great partner in the sack,” </p><p>Uriel dropped his fork at the mention of torture and his brother’s escapades with a demon. </p><p>Lucifer laughed at his discomfort. </p><p>In some ways, he missed the torture, punishing the guilty was something he liked doing, and all of his siblings were their fair share of guilty. </p><p> </p><p>When the meal was over, some of their siblings decided to go to the grandest of Heaven’s living rooms to hang out for a little while. </p><p>Lucifer decided to join them, it would be a good way to gain his Father’s trust, and besides, otherwise he would just be sulking in his room. </p><p>He was the last to arrive, having popped back to his room to refill his flask beforehand. </p><p>He stepped into the room and was smacked in the face with a familiar sight and smell. </p><p>A fire crackled in the grate of a grand fireplace, and the smell of smoke was in the air. </p><p>Lucifer stopped dead, his brain torn between thoughts of fiery lakes and terrified, sleepless nights and being with Maze. </p><p>He firmly decided that, if fire was going to remind him of anything, he would make it remind him of the few positives in Hell, not the hundreds of bad things. </p><p>But it was hard to not think of his plunge into a lava lake as he entered the room and sat down on one of the enormous couches. </p><p>He barely noticed his siblings’ greetings as he stared into the embers, but he knew not all of them were pleasant. </p><p>He finally shook himself out of his light daze. </p><p>His siblings were all chatting happily with each other. </p><p>Around the room sat Azrael, Amenadiel, Uriel, Raphael, Remiel, Areal and Gabriel. </p><p>Lucifer sat on the edge of the couch, staring down at his hands and fiddling with his ring. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys wanna play a game?” asked Azrael, who, even though she was eons old, still acted like a child sometimes. </p><p>The others agreed, and Lucifer just shrugged. </p><p>“Okay, let’s play never have I ever!” Azrael was a bit childish, but she definitely knew how to have fun “Never have I ever been arrested on Earth,” </p><p>Uriel, Remiel, Gabriel and Azrael all had. </p><p>“I can’t even count how many times,” said Lucifer “Most of our siblings have busted me out to drag me back to Hell at some point or another, I could talk my way out of it of course but what’s life without a little adventure,” </p><p>Some of the angels squirmed at the mention of returning Lucifer to Hell. They had all been assigned that duty at some point. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll go,” said Uriel “Never have I ever broken a bone, I know it’s nearly impossible for us to, it has to be done by a celestial and all that, but have you?”</p><p>Only Raphael had ever broken a bone, but Lucifer interjected.</p><p>“Are we talking our own bones or other peoples, because I have plenty experience in that field. I could tell you the exact way to splinter each individual one,” said Lucifer, not even thinking about how his siblings would react. Some stared at him, while others turned away awkwardly. </p><p>Lucifer stared into the fire. </p><p>Of course, they would react like this, they knew nothing of his suffering. Or his life at all. They had no right to stare at him as though he was crazy. They had no idea what he had been through.</p><p>“I have a question,” said Lucifer, his anger showing through  </p><p>“Never have I bloody ever been cast out of my home, abandoned by my parents and siblings, fallen into a fiery pit of despair with my only companion being a demon who could turn on me at any moment!” Lucifer shouted. </p><p>He then stood up and stalked out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not settling in, is he?” asked Remiel</p><p>“Not at all,” replied Areal</p><p>“I can hardly blame him, Father used to always send he down to deliver messages and such, and I was always shaken after only a few hours down there, Lucifer has been there for an eon,” said Amenadiel, shaking his head.</p><p>“We should still try to include him,” said Azrael</p><p>“I agree, but I am going to speak to Father about it,” replied Amenadiel.  </p><p>The angels nodded, and Amenadiel stood up and walked out of the room. He walked purposefully along the grand corridors to his Father’s quarters.</p><p>He knocked on the study door and heard his Father calling him in. </p><p>He pushed open the door and came face to face with God.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lets Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After exactly one eon in Hell, Lucifer has given up any hope of his Father allowing him to return home, until he gets a surprise visit from Amenadiel, informing him that his punishment is over, but nobody leaves Hell without scars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the amazing comments on the previous chapter, I love reading through them! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!</p><p>Note- God makes a decision in this chapter that may seem a bit strange and not like something he would do, but it will be explained next chapter. It is necessary for the story to progress.</p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello Amenadiel,” said God, warmly. </p><p>He was reading a large and very old looking book.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you Father,” replied Amenadiel. Ignoring the tiny voice in his head which sounded a lot like Lucifer’s saying ‘Ass-kisser’. </p><p>“Not at all, what did you wish to speak to me about?” asked God, closing the book. </p><p>“It’s about Lucifer, the other angels and I have noticed that he is not settling in nearly as well as you had hoped,” </p><p>“I too have noticed, he slammed the door in my face the other day,” </p><p>“What do you suggest we do?” asked Amenadiel</p><p>“Lucifer is not comfortable here because he does not trust anyone, we need to bring him someone that he feels comfortable with,” explained God</p><p>“What about Eve? I know you don’t… approve of their relationship but it is there nonetheless,” suggested Amenadiel, slightly scared of the answer.</p><p>“I think Eve would be a good choice,” said God “Could you inform her that Lucifer is here? I assume she will find him herself,” </p><p>“Of course, Father,” said Amenadiel, before walking out of the office, feeling confident that Eve would be the comfort blanket his brother needed.  </p><p>+++</p><p>Lucifer was twirling a cigarette between his fingers, he was not smoking it, just playing with it. </p><p>He heard a knock on the door and sighed, he was getting sick of the constant stream of visitors. </p><p>The door opened, and Lucifer dropped his cigarette.</p><p> Eve was standing in his doorway. </p><p>“Eve,” he said, shocked</p><p>“Hi Lucifer,” said Eve, grinning.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked, all charm gone.</p><p>“I heard you were around, so I came to see you,” said Eve, still smiling at him. </p><p>She rushed over and leapt into his arms. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her after a moment of hesitation.</p><p> They immediately started to kiss each other, an intense, passionate kiss.</p><p>Lucifer was grateful for someone, anyone, that understood him. And liked the Lucifer he was right now, not the Lucifer he was as a child or that his Father wanted him to be. </p><p>Eve understood. She loved him as he really was. </p><p>They fell backwards onto the couch, and Eve’s hands searched for his shirt buttons. </p><p>She undid them and ripped his shirt off. Still kissing him furiously.</p><p>Lucifer was looking forward to tonight.</p><p>+++</p><p>God was alone in his office, it was enormous, as was every room in his manor in Heaven. </p><p>He was thinking about Lucifer. </p><p>Thinking about how his son had looked at him. </p><p>With hatred. </p><p>He couldn’t understand, he had never met someone who hated him fully. Even the occasional soul that disliked him was too fearful to say anything. </p><p>But to have someone glare at you with hatred and slam the door in your face, that was a completely new experience. </p><p>He sighed and put his head in his hands. </p><p>Was hatred reversible? </p><p>He didn’t really know. He had never dealt with it before. </p><p>Maybe it wasn’t reversible, but maybe it was able to be overcome. </p><p>He turned his thoughts to the other person on his mind. </p><p>His wife. </p><p>She was still in Hell and he desperately wanted to ask Lucifer about her, God’s thoughts about her were near identical to his thoughts about his son. </p><p>He still loved her, but she was there for a reason. </p><p>God stood up. The questions running around his mind were too pressing to ignore. </p><p>He would have to go and ask Lucifer. </p><p>+++</p><p>Lucifer and Eve were not alone anymore. </p><p>A dozen other people, a mixture of servants and souls that Eve was friends with had joined the fray. </p><p>Clothes were strewn all around the room, as were glasses and bottles half filled with alcohol. People were piled on Lucifer’s bed, most of them asleep. </p><p>The last few hours had been especially enjoyable for Lucifer because he knew what his dad’s reaction would be if he found out. </p><p>He needed to keep this a secret though, because having an orgy was not a good way to gain his Dad’s trust. </p><p>He hoped out of the bed when he heard a knock at the door, he quickly pulled on boxers and walked to the door, expecting another guest, but instead found himself face to face with the most powerful being in the universe. </p><p>God looked him up and down, he peered over his shoulder at the tangle of bodies on Lucifer’s bed. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” asked Lucifer, trying his hardest to keep his voice level. </p><p>He would not give God the satisfaction of calling him ‘Father’ or ‘Dad’, he didn’t deserve that. </p><p>“I wanted to speak with you,” said God, clearly very uncomfortable. “If this isn’t a good time…” he trailed off. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll come,” said Lucifer. </p><p>He was barely able to contain his anger, but God didn’t seem to notice as he smiled at his son. </p><p>Of course, God wouldn’t know when someone was bluffing, he was probably used to everyone he was near worshipping him, and certainly not bluffing. </p><p>God studied his son, the flecks of white powder around his nose were definitely cocaine. </p><p>Lucifer turned and pulled on some clean clothes. </p><p>“Eve darling, can you show out guests out?” he called. </p><p>A grunt of assent came from the tangle of limbs. </p><p>“What is it you want?” asked Lucifer. He was positively itching to land a blow on his Father’s face. </p><p>“Let’s talk in my office,” replied God. </p><p>They walked the hallways in silence, Lucifer was worried that he would not be able to make it through this without lying, but also saw an opportunity. If he played the ‘I’m struggling’ angle, maybe he could get his Father to lift his curse. </p><p>They entered the office, and God sat on one of the enormous lounges. </p><p>Lucifer sat rigidly opposite him. </p><p>God realised that asking about his wife would not be the best thing to do, so he decided to ask Lucifer about himself first.</p><p>“Are you alright son? I’ve noticed that you aren’t settling in very well.” Said God, completely oblivious to the cunning plan forming in Lucifer’s mind.</p><p>“I just feel trapped, this is worse than Hell, at least I could leave Hell briefly.” said Lucifer, keeping any and all emotion out of his voice. He would never manipulate someone, but his Father wasn’t just someone, he was the root of all his miseries. </p><p>“Is there anything I could do to make you feel more at home?” asked God, concern for his child bubbling up inside of him.</p><p>“There is one thing, if you could lift the spell you laid on me, I suppose I would not feel trapped anymore. I would feel better,” said Lucifer, being very careful with his words. </p><p>“Of course, son,” said God, he was completely blinded by the insane notion that his son genuinely wanted to reconnect with him. </p><p>Oh, how wrong he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Fight I've Waited For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After exactly one eon in Hell, Lucifer has given up any hope of his Father allowing him to return home, until he gets a surprise visit from Amenadiel, informing him that his punishment is over, but nobody leaves Hell without scars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the support on the last chapter. I have officially finished writing so chapters will come out more often. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Also- This chapter involves a panic attack, so if that's a trigger for you, please skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer practically bounced back to his bedroom, when he entered, Eve was pulling on a dress. All the other guests had left, and Lucifer was glad, he didn’t need anyone eavesdropping on his plan. </p><p>“Eve, my Father had lifted his curse on me, I can leave the Silver City!” he said excitedly, so caught up in his newfound freedom he couldn't think of much else.</p><p>“That’s great Luce! When are you planning to go?” asked Eve, who had been informed of his plans the previous day. </p><p>“There’s no time like the present Eve. I just wanted to ask; will you go with me? To Earth?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>Now that his curse was lifted, he planned to leave the Silver City immediately and head to Earth, the one place he truly liked being. </p><p>He would have to find some way to contact Maze, there was no doubt that she would wish to join him. </p><p>He had to admit, it was incredibly easy to get his Father to do what he wanted.</p><p>“Of course, I will Lucifer,” said Eve.</p><p>Lucifer grabbed his flask and willed a handful of Pentecostal Coins into his pocket, they were always useful in a pinch, and he might need them to get Maze to Earth. He also grabbed a Hell-forged blade that he had had in his pocket when Amenadiel had yanked him up to Heaven. </p><p> </p><p>The pair walked cautiously out of God’s manor. </p><p>Lucifer knew they had to be sure to not draw attention to themselves.</p><p>They made their way through the Silver City without anyone giving them the slightest bit of attention. </p><p>Lucifer’s hand was wrapped firmly around the blade in his pocket. </p><p>It was one that Mazikeen had forged for him and was very similar to her own. The same curled form and pattern, although his had a small pentagram carved into the hilt. </p><p>They approached the golden gates and Lucifer pushed them open, pleased to find that they yielded at his touch.</p><p> </p><p>He took a large step out of the Silver City. </p><p>He and Eve walked over to the very edge of the cloud, peering down. </p><p>They could see Earth below, but just as Lucifer started to step into the endless air below his, he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going Lucifer?” asked Amenadiel. Lucifer turned to see some of his siblings standing at the gates. </p><p>“I’m leaving, brother, and I’m not coming back,” sneered Lucifer. </p><p>“Did you really think that Father wasn’t watching after you left his office? He knew exactly what you planned, he heard you tell Eve, he trusted you to only visit Earth” explained Amenadiel, angrily.</p><p>“Like I said brother, I am leaving this Hell-hole,” said Lucifer, more forcefully.</p><p>“I can’t let you do that Luci; I am taking you to Father,” </p><p>“I’d like to see you try. Eve, darling, maybe step back,” </p><p>Eve did as Lucifer asked. </p><p>All the angels brought their wings out, poised for battle. Lucifer reached inside his suit and pulled out his knife. </p><p>Amenadiel stopped when he saw the Hell-forged steel, something that could definitely kill him.</p><p>“Mazikeen, along with being a skilled torturer, was also a handy weaponsmith,” said Lucifer, twirling the knife around his fingers. </p><p>Not as fluidly as Maze, of course, but having spent a billion years whiling away the hours sparring with demons, he knew a few tricks. </p><p>Amenadiel lunged at his brother, razor-sharp feathers slicing through the air. </p><p>Lucifer ducked and brought the knife swinging round. </p><p>It connected with the wing and tore a large gash into the soft flesh. </p><p>Amenadiel cried out in pain.</p><p>“You’ve gotten sloppy brother,” jeered Lucifer.</p><p>Gabriel was the next to attack, Lucifer smiled inwardly, his siblings hadn’t fought in so long that they’d forgotten to attack as a group, something he could use to his advantage. </p><p>Gabriel pulled out his sword and swiped at Lucifer, he jumped out of the way with a fluid beat of his enormous wings, the wind created sending Gabriel tumbling backwards. </p><p>Remiel jumped at him from behind, managing to slice at his wings with her dagger. </p><p>Blood spurted from Lucifer’s wings and he twisted angrily, knocking his sister over in the process. </p><p>Michael began to approach him, smiling.</p><p>“This is a fight I’ve waited for, for a long time Michael,” said Lucifer. </p><p>He hurled the knife and it stuck into Michael’s stomach with a sickening thud. </p><p>Michael screamed and threw a spear at Lucifer, he dived to the floor to avoid it, but, while he was getting himself up, he felt a strong foot shove him back to the floor. </p><p>His siblings all crowded him at once. </p><p>They grabbed his limbs and pinned them to the floor. </p><p>Lucifer roared, he could feel a panic attack settling in, this was far too similar to another experience. </p><p>He struggled, and Michael kicked him. </p><p>His foot connected with Lucifer’s face and he felt his lip spurt blood onto Michael’s shoe. </p><p>Lucifer tried to summon his Devil form, but he couldn’t. </p><p>Raw, unfiltered fear began to flood his entire being. He recognised a panic attack, how many times had he seen them in person? </p><p>He could feel his heart pounding, almost out of his chest. He struggled to breathe; his throat tight. </p><p>His siblings continued to wrangle with his wings, who seemed to have a mind of their own in that moment. </p><p>He was lying face down on the cloud, unable to move, although his wings continued to beat furiously. </p><p>He started shaking, a deep sense of doom settling in his stomach, he was going to be dragged to his Father, he was going to be judged and pointed and jeered at as Michael dragged him towards the edge of the city by his wings and hair. </p><p>His whole body was cold, but he was shivering more from fear than from the chills that were creeping down his neck. </p><p>He started to feel sick, the sense of doom mixed with nausea making his stomach rock. </p><p>He began to feel lightheaded. </p><p>As his final wing was pinned to the cloud, the dizziness came at him in full force, he just wanted this to end. </p><p>He wanted someone to end it for him. </p><p>His wish was granted as he slipped into the dark, beckoning tendrils of unconsciousness. </p><p> </p><p>Amenadiel struggled to grab one of Lucifer’s wings, they were beating furiously, despite their owner being slumped limply to the ground. </p><p>He finally managed to pin the feathered limb; he only just noticed his brother’s condition. </p><p>He was covered in cold sweat, and his back was rising and falling rapidly. He was shivering and shaking like a leaf. </p><p>With a final twitch of his wings, his brother went limp. He was still shaking quietly.</p><p>“Get off him,” said Amenadiel, trying to keep the concern for his brother out of his voice, he was supposed to be the leader after all, and the man on the ground before him was the current enemy. </p><p>The angels released Lucifer, they all got to their feet and stood around their unconscious brother. </p><p>Raphael, the healer, kneeled down.</p><p>“Did Michael kick him unconscious?” asked Remiel, glaring at Michael.</p><p>“No, his heart and breathing rate are too high, he had a severe panic attack, the worst I’ve seen,” explained Raphael, standing up again. </p><p>“Why would he have a panic attack?” asked Uriel.</p><p>“My guess?” said Raphael “PTSD, I think this was a bit too reminiscent of another experience,” </p><p>The angels looked at each other in understanding. They were also slightly shameful. </p><p>How much had they hurt their brother?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The One They Call Mazikeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After exactly one eon in Hell, Lucifer has given up any hope of his Father allowing him to return home, until he gets a surprise visit from Amenadiel, informing him that his punishment is over, but nobody leaves Hell without scars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who comments, leaves kudos or just reads in general. I hope you enjoy this chapter! They will be coming regularly   from now on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lucifer woke up, he was hurting. </p><p>His arms, legs and wings were covered in bruises from his siblings’ hard grips on his limbs. </p><p>He was too tired and sore to do anything other than glare at the ceiling. </p><p>He should have known his Father would have been keeping an eye on him. How could he have been so stupid? </p><p>Lucifer frowned when he realised that he could barely remember anything after his conversation with Amenadiel. </p><p>He remembered throwing a knife at Michael, but that was it. </p><p>He strained his memories, desperately trying to reach them. It was like he was reaching into the backmost, dusty, corners of his mind. </p><p>His siblings had jumped him, and he had been on the ground and… </p><p>Everything suddenly clicked into place. </p><p>He had passed out from a panic attack. He had been pinned to the ground by his siblings, Michael had kicked him in the face, and he had panicked. </p><p>Lucifer groaned. </p><p>How could he have been so weak? </p><p>He was mad at himself for showing vulnerability around his siblings. </p><p>He slowly raised a hand to his lips, excepting to find dried blood, but it was completely clean. </p><p>He only then realised that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He was clean and free of blood. </p><p>He raised his head far enough to see that he was in a sort of hospital room. </p><p>This was probably where Raphael did his healing. </p><p>He pushed himself up off the bed, his limbs aching in protest. </p><p>He clambered out of the bed and saw that there was nobody around. </p><p>He walked over to the door and pushed at it. It didn’t move. </p><p>Well, nothing could hold the Devil, neither lock nor knot. </p><p>He placed his hand on the door but felt no affirmatory click. </p><p>His Father must have laid a spell on the door. For now, he was well and truly trapped. </p><p>His siblings and Father were probably discussing his fate. </p><p>Lucifer stalked back to his bed. </p><p>He willed himself a fresh suit and got dressed. </p><p>He was angry at his family, and as he looked around the room at all the modern and very, very breakable medical equipment, he decided that a good smashing session would be a good way to release his anger.  </p><p>He picked up a heart monitor off a nearby table and smashed it to the ground, it shattered. He went around the room, sweeping things off shelves and smashing equipment. </p><p>He had been right, this felt good. </p><p>It felt good to destroy something precious to his brother, after his family had destroyed everything precious to him. </p><p>+++</p><p>For one of the first times ever, God was at a complete loss for what to do. </p><p>He had given his son everything he had wanted. </p><p>A chance to visit Earth, Eve and had even let him get away with having an orgy, yet his son had still taken the opportunity to escape for good. </p><p>God wanted his son with him. Why wouldn’t Lucifer want to come home? </p><p>He had spent the first five thousand years in Hell talking to him every day, asking if his punishment was over. Why didn’t he want to come back now? </p><p>God was running out of ideas, but he had one final plan. It had the chance to go disastrously wrong, but he would keep a much closer eye on Lucifer from now on. </p><p>He hoped his plan, as well as retrieving someone very important to Lucifer, would give him an insight as to why Lucifer hated Heaven so much.  </p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p>God appeared in Hell a second later. </p><p>He was just inside the main gates. </p><p>The inner part of Hell was where the punishing happened, and the outer parts were more like what humans thought Hell was like, all lava lakes and fire. </p><p>He started to walk towards the central tower of Hell, brushing off the ash that was settling on his white suit. </p><p>He walked past a pack of demons, all surrounding two central figures who appeared to be quite literally tearing each other apart. </p><p>The demons slunk backwards into the shadows as fast as they could as soon as they saw him approach. Demons continued to yelp and run away from him as he walked towards the center of Hell. Even the few who didn’t know who he was could smell the stench of divinity leaking out of him. </p><p>As he came up to the central tower, he saw a horde of demons carrying a variety of weapons standing at the base of the lonely tower Lucifer resided in. It had a large brimstone throne at the top. </p><p>The guard demons ran in fear as they saw him approach, but he held up his hand and one was frozen in place. </p><p>God approached the quivering demon. </p><p>Its right leg and arm were completely composed of bones and tendons, with not a dot of flesh on the limbs. </p><p>The demon was shaking violently, clearly fearful of what God might do to him. </p><p>“Where is the one they call Mazikeen?” demanded God.</p><p>“In… i-in Lord L-lucifer’s tower,” gasped the demon. </p><p>'Lord', thought God, his son had managed to wrangle control over some of the demons then. </p><p>He continued his walk into the tower, towards a central staircase.</p><p>“Master?” questioned a demon who as hidden from sight. She had clearly heard God’s footsteps. </p><p>She quickly recoiled when she saw who it was. </p><p>God finally reached Lucifer’s quarters. </p><p>They were bland and dark, but a woman with half of her face stripped of flesh was standing at a lonely table, turning over the knives that lay across it. </p><p>“Are you Mazikeen?” asked God. </p><p>Maze turned around, but when she saw God, she felt no fear.</p><p>“Where is Lucifer?!” she demanded, picking up the knives and holding them out threateningly.  </p><p>God was surprised at the demon’s courage, if she would stand up to God for Lucifer, they must be very close. </p><p>“He is home,” said God “I need you to accompany me to The Silver City, I feel your presence may settle Lucifer down,” </p><p>“Heaven will never be his home,” spat Maze “And I won’t go with you, Lucifer will return here, the demons need a King and he likes this place better than Heaven any day of the week,” </p><p>God puzzled over what the demon said, did his son really prefer Hell? </p><p>“You are coming with me, demon, whether you like it or not,” said God, raising his voice slightly. </p><p>Maze growled and raised her knives. </p><p>God simply clapped his hands.</p><p>The pair arrive in the now-destroyed hospital room. Lucifer was sitting on his bed, admiring his work when his Father and Maze popped into existence. </p><p>God looked around the room, his son had smashed everything to pieces, only the walls had been spared, though even they had small dents in them. </p><p>“Maze.” said Lucifer “What are you doing here?” </p><p>He completely ignored his Father. </p><p>“Your bastard of a Dad came to your place and yanked me here!”</p><p>“I hoped, son, that you could find peace here if you had your demon with you, it is clear you were not settling in before,” God gazed pointedly around the room. “I will be placing further enchantments on you, but I expect that you will be more comfortable with Mazikeen here,” </p><p>God snapped his fingers and Lucifer and Maze were transported to Lucifer’s room, but there had been another room added onto the side, clearly Maze’s. </p><p>God was gone. </p><p>Instinctively, Maze walked to the bar and poured them both a drink. </p><p>They needed to figure out what to do next and being sober did not seem like a good start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Keep Your Wings On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After exactly one eon in Hell, Lucifer has given up any hope of his Father allowing him to return home, until he gets a surprise visit from Amenadiel, informing him that his punishment is over, but nobody leaves Hell without scars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I absolutely love reading all your comments! This chapter had some more Michael in it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer had quickly discovered that ‘further enchantments’, meant that his supply of cocaine, alcohol and all of his other favourite things had been cut off. </p><p>He had already drunk a few glasses of whiskey when he discovered that the dark liquid would not leave the glass anymore. </p><p>He had thrown it against the wall in anger and it had shattered into thousands of pieces, only to immediately reassemble itself. </p><p>Lucifer was absolutely fuming, first his Father had dragged Maze up to Heaven, and now he was treating him like a bloody child! </p><p> </p><p>Maze had responded to being taken to Heaven the only way Maze would, with violence. </p><p>She had gone to town of all of Lucifer’s possessions, but they too had fixed themselves immediately. </p><p>She had gone to look for an unlucky person to torture and had left Lucifer alone. </p><p>Lucifer was beginning to worry; Maze had been gone for an unusually long time. </p><p>Lucifer sighed and stood up, he would have to go look for his demon, she was his responsibility, and even though he didn’t care if she tortured someone, he was worried about his Father’s response if he found a person strung from the ceiling somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>He walked down the long corridors, and heard a muffled yell coming from… Manuel’s room!</p><p>Surely Maze hadn’t tried to torture an angel!? </p><p>Lucifer burst into the room and saw Maze standing in front of Manuel, who was currently tied to a chair. </p><p>Maze had her demons’ blades in her hands and was pacing. </p><p>Lucifer’s brother was gagged and yelled as soon as he saw Lucifer enter the room. </p><p>“What on Earth did you do Maze?” demanded Lucifer </p><p>“You said I could torture someone,” said Maze nonchalantly.</p><p>“Not my brother!” exclaimed Lucifer</p><p>“Alright, alright, keep your wings on!” said Maze. </p><p>She ripped the gag off Manuel’s mouth and he immediately went off on a tangent.</p><p>“Who are you? What are you doing? Untie me! Lucifer what’s going on?!” </p><p>“Actually, I liked him better when he couldn’t speak,” said Lucifer. “Let’s set some rules Maze, no not telling me where you are going, no torturing random people, and no messing with my siblings!” </p><p>“Jackass,” Maze muttered under her breath, but Lucifer still heard her. </p><p>“I am still your King, Mazikeen, no matter where we might be, you would do well to remember that!” said Lucifer, angrily. “Untie him,”</p><p>It was clearly an order, and Maze complied, slicing Manuel’s bonds with a fluid sweep of her blades.</p><p>“What the Hell is going on Lucifer?” demanded Manuel. </p><p>No matter what he said to Maze, Lucifer was secretly enjoying the fact that Manuel was so wound up. He was one of the siblings who had been the most horrible to Lucifer. </p><p>“It appears, Manuel, that my demon decided that you were the prefect torture victim. Do you remember that favour you owe me? I'd like to call it in. Do not speak of this to anyone, especially Dad. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Lucifer walked from the room, gesturing for Maze to follow, she did. </p><p>He was incredibly relieved that he had made a deal with Manuel all those years ago.</p><p>+++</p><p>Michael had received a message from God to meet him in his office, Michael was not sure exactly sure what the meeting was about, but he had a hunch that it had to do with his twin brother. </p><p>When he came to the office, he knocked and heard God telling him to enter. </p><p>He walked in and took a seat opposite his Father. </p><p>“You wanted to see me?” asked Michael.</p><p>“Yes, I did,” said God “I have been trying to settle Lucifer back into life here, and he took advantage of that. I have placed enchantments on him to keep him safe from himself, but the biggest factor of his unhappiness is his family not accepting him,” </p><p>Michael gulped, he had argued with his brother, shouted at him, insulted him, punched him and kicked him in the face. </p><p>“I think that you need to have a civil conversation with Lucifer, you will go to his room, talk to him, and then return here,” said God.</p><p>“Yes Father,” replied Michael. </p><p>He was obviously not happy that he was being treated like a child and made to talk to Lucifer, but he was glad that his Father had not punished him. </p><p>+++</p><p>Lucifer and Maze were in the middle of sparring when an unwanted guest walked into the room. </p><p>Lucifer didn’t notice, he was so caught up in the heat of battle. </p><p>He had his blade and wings out. </p><p>Maze charged at him and he swept a wing around at her, she slid neatly under it and punched him in the gut. </p><p>He brought his foot around and it connected with Maze’s side. </p><p>She fell over but quickly jumped to her feet again. </p><p>Michael watched as his brother and a demon fought. He wasn’t particularly sure why they were fighting, but he wasn’t about to interrupt.  </p><p>Maze took one of her knives and hurled it at Lucifer’s head. </p><p>He ducked and threw one of his own. </p><p>Maze dodged and Lucifer took the opportunity to sweep her legs out from under her. </p><p>She fell to the floor. </p><p>She scrambled up and launched a two footed kick at Lucifer’s chest. She made a direct hit and he fell over. </p><p>Maze then walked over to Lucifer and said</p><p>“Not bad,” </p><p>Lucifer scowled, but in a joking way. </p><p>He jumped to his feet, and as he turned towards the bar, saw a mirror image of himself standing next to it.</p><p>“Didn’t anyone teach you to knock Michael?” asked Lucifer</p><p>“Why were you fighting?” asked Michael, still slightly watchful as he eyed the demon. </p><p>“I wouldn’t call it fighting, more me walking all over him,” said Maze, jabbing her thumb at Lucifer. </p><p>“It’s called sparring Michael, surely you aren’t so useless that you’ve never trained in combat before?” </p><p>Michael blushed slightly. He had not trained for a while, there hadn’t been a need to. </p><p>But he could not remember the sparring sessions he shared with his siblings being so violent. They always wore padding and hit each other lightly. </p><p>Surely Lucifer and the demon would have bruises tomorrow. </p><p>Lucifer seemed to read Michael’s thoughts. </p><p>“In Hell, we have no need for silly little things such as safety precautions, if you die training, you weren’t tough enough,” said Lucifer</p><p>“Again, why are you here Michael?” he demanded</p><p>“Father wants us to talk, resolve our issues,” said Michael. </p><p>Lucifer actually laughed. </p><p>“Look, I don’t like it any more than you do, but Father wants-“ started Michael, before Lucifer cut him off.</p><p>“I don’t give a damn about what Father wants,” spat Lucifer. </p><p>But Michael stood his ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The One To Do The Deed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After exactly one eon in Hell, Lucifer has given up any hope of his Father allowing him to return home, until he gets a surprise visit from Amenadiel, informing him that his punishment is over, but nobody leaves Hell without scars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He instructed me to talk to you. And I am not about to disobey him. Not like some people,” Michael glared at Lucifer. </p><p>“Yes Michael, we all know the story. And in the end, you victoriously dragged me through the city and threw me out. You are talking like you enjoyed it, but I saw your face Michael, you were practically shaking,” Lucifer spat. </p><p>Michael winced. </p><p>He had been a young angel, and even though he hated Lucifer, casting his own sibling into Hell had hit him hard, as it would any teenager. That is all they had been during the rebellion, Lucifer had been 15 when he had been kicked out (comparatively to humans, of course). </p><p>“Is that why you hate me brother? Because I was the one to do the deed?” asked Michael</p><p>“Yes, but it was also the countless times you ridiculed me, insulted me, hurt me, and were generally a dick,” said Lucifer, casually.  </p><p>It was true, Michael wasn’t the nicest to any of their siblings when they were young.</p><p>“But I must confess, Michael, why do you hate me? Is it because,” Lucifer’s lips curled into a sly grin “I’m the favourite?” </p><p>Michael stopped. </p><p>That was why. </p><p>Their parents had always dotted on Lucifer. It had always been Samael this, Samael that. </p><p>“Get out of my sight Michael,” said Lucifer, pouring himself a drink. </p><p>He took a sip and was pleased to find that it drained down his throat without a problem, burning on the way down. </p><p>“No.” Said Michael “Like I said, I will not disobey our Father because you are acting like a child!” </p><p>“If Father wants me to stop acting like a child, maybe he should stop treating me like one!” shouted Lucifer.  “Maze, maybe you will get to torture an angel today after all,” </p><p>Michael saw the demon woman creep up to Lucifer’s shoulder, two wickedly sharp knives in her hands. </p><p>“You see, brother, I have spent my billion years in Hell wisely, I have an army of demons who will obey my every command, and I will not hesitate to tell them to spill some angel blood,” hissed Lucifer. </p><p>His eyes had begun to glow a furious red. </p><p>Michael turned and walked out of the room as fast as he could without running, he refused to run. </p><p>Lucifer laughed but Maze looked disappointed. </p><p>+++</p><p>Michael arrived back at God’s office. </p><p>He pushed open the door and strode inside, sitting down at God’s desk with a huff.</p><p>“How did it go Michael?” asked God</p><p>“Not well, he refused to talk much. Although we did talk about why we hate each other,” said Michael sourly “Then he threatened to set his demon on me and I left,” </p><p>God put his head in his hands.</p><p>“I can see that I am going to need to talk to Lucifer personally,” he said. </p><p>Michael nodded and left with God. </p><p>Michael turned off, but God kept walking straight, towards Lucifer’s room.</p><p>+++</p><p>Lucifer had made a decision. </p><p>Defiance had got him out of Heaven before, maybe it would get him out again. </p><p>So, Lucifer made a difficult decision. </p><p>His wings were very useful, but they showed his connection to his Father, a connection that he wanted severed. </p><p>So, the wings would have to be severed with it. </p><p>It had been difficult to persuade Maze to do the deed, even if they occasionally roughed each other up, she was his protector and would never hurt him badly. </p><p>So, Lucifer was kneeling on the floor, in the centre of the room. </p><p>His shirt and jacket had been flung to one side. </p><p>Maze was standing behind him, blade in hand. She had silent tears running down her face. She knew the pain he was about to go through, and it would not be pleasant. </p><p>Lucifer nodded and she slowly brought the knife to the joint connecting Lucifer’s wings to his back. </p><p>Lucifer gritted his teeth and stared straight ahead. </p><p>Maze pushed the knife into his flesh. She sawed back and forth; each time cause an army of indescribable pain coursing through Lucifer’s entire being. </p><p>The first wave was the worst. </p><p>He fought the scream that was pushing against his lips, begging to be let loose. </p><p>He drowned out the pain with thoughts of his siblings and Father’s reactions. </p><p>Shock and horror. </p><p>The thought was enough to make Lucifer laugh, actually laugh as the first wing came free of its master completely, slumping to the floor. Its light dimmed noticeably. </p><p>Lucifer laughed and grinned like a maniac. Staring straight ahead with a glint in his black eyes.</p><p>Maze moved onto the second limb, she had controlled herself slightly, but tears were still flowing in rivers down her split face. </p><p>Lucifer laughed again, the pain was the worst he had ever felt, and would ever feel, he was sure of that. </p><p>Blood had completely soaked his torso and stained the waistband of his pants a darker black. </p><p>The warm red substance dripped from his back, creating a puddle on the floor. </p><p>As the final wing was disconnected, joining its partner on the floor, a fresh explosion of blood seeped from the two crescent shaped cuts on Lucifer’s back. </p><p>His vision began to blur, probably from the blood loss, and he slumped over. </p><p>Maze, with surprising strength, hauled him onto his bed. </p><p>She lay him on his stomach as he grinned to fight the pain. </p><p>The blood did not cease, the dark red liquid spilling everywhere. </p><p>Maze grabbed a handful of towels and began dabbing at the wounds, each touch creating a whole new pain. </p><p>The bones, tendons and muscles had all been cut and were visible through the torn flesh. </p><p>Lucifer barely heard the door to his room opening, barely heard the gasp of his Father as he saw his favourite son. </p><p>He was too focused on the pain. </p><p>God ran across the room to his son, but Maze stopped him, she held the bloody knife in her hand, and snarled at God, stopping him in his tracks. </p><p>Lucifer groaned on the bed, blood still gushing all over him. </p><p>“Son!” yelled God “What did you do to him?!” </p><p>“He asked me to,” said Maze, still standing protectively over her king. </p><p>God noticed the wings on the floor.</p><p>“What happened to his wings?!” God demanded</p><p>“He asked me to cut them off,” said Maze.</p><p>“Get out of the way, demon!” God yelled. </p><p>He waved his hand and Maze was frozen in place. </p><p>She growled and tried desperately to break free from God’s spell but couldn’t.</p><p> Lucifer was barely conscious as God dropped to his knees beside his son. </p><p>He grabbed his hand and squeezed it. </p><p>Even in his comatose state, Lucifer still wrenched his hand away from his dad. </p><p>The growl he made turned to a whimper of pain as his back jerked.  </p><p>“Raphael!” yelled God. </p><p>His other son burst into the room, having heard God speaking in his mind. </p><p>He rushed over to Lucifer’s bed and frowned when he saw his patient. </p><p>This was going to be difficult.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Always Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After exactly one eon in Hell, Lucifer has given up any hope of his Father allowing him to return home, until he gets a surprise visit from Amenadiel, informing him that his punishment is over, but nobody leaves Hell without scars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, final chapter of Scars!<br/>Sorry it's been so long since that last chapter, I've had a lot going on and haven't had much time to write or post, but this chapter is longer than the others. Thanks to everyone who comments, leaves kudos or even just reads. </p><p>Quick note- This chapter involves medical scenes. I am not a doctor in any way. I tried my best to research but there will probably be some medical inaccuracies. </p><p>I hope you enjoy the finale to this fan fiction, I've had so much fun writing it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael worked on Lucifer in his medical room, he was utterly horrified as to what his brother had done. </p><p>Lucifer had refused to be touched, and the movements had caused him even more pain. So, Raphael had no choice but to sedate his brother with a quick shot in the arm and some general anaesthetic. </p><p>Lucifer had been furious when he realised what Raphael had done. </p><p>Well, as furious as someone who had just completed a double DIY limb amputation could be. </p><p>A few minutes later Lucifer stopped moving, and his breathing settled down. </p><p>God watched anxiously from the corner of the room as Raphael worked on his brother’s back, washing away as much blood as he could before smoothing out the wing bones. </p><p>Raphael dealt with the flight muscles and bones before moving to the actual wound. </p><p>He then used stitches and a small amount of his angelic powers to stitch the skin of his brother’s back, back together. </p><p>He was concentrating hard, his brow furrowed. </p><p>This was probably the most severe injury he had treated, even after the Rebellion. </p><p>Once he was finished, he wrapped Lucifer’s torso in a clean bandage, and stepped back to take a break. </p><p>“Will he be okay?” asked God</p><p>“He’ll live, but he’ll have some mighty impressive scars to show for it,” replied Raphael, pulling off his gloves and mask. “Any idea why he did it?” </p><p>“No, I suppose I will have to ask him once he is recovered, but I am more concerned about the mental consequences,” said God “I suppose you remember when Michael’s wing was injured?”</p><p>Raphael did. </p><p>Michael had begun to fade slightly, his divinity leaking from him while his wing was hurt. </p><p>An angel’s wings tied them to God, and an emotional connection to the limbs made it especially difficult when they were hurt. </p><p>But Lucifer didn’t seem to have an emotional connection with the things, he’s chosen to cut them after all.</p><p>Raphael prepared himself to go back to his unconscious brother. </p><p>He fitted Lucifer with an oxygen mask and drip in his arm to help him with the recovery. </p><p>He injected him with some more painkillers just as his brother began to stir. </p><p>Raphael ignored him, his responsibilities for Lucifer only stretched to his doctor, and he personally did not care for his Devilish brother. </p><p>But God had instructed him to treat Lucifer as a patient, so he must treat him as he treated all his patients. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” he asked grudgingly</p><p>“Piss off,” said Lucifer, groggily. The oxygen mask made it hard to make out Lucifer’s words. </p><p>Raphael huffed and turned around, he should have known his brother wouldn’t be thankful, and would be too proud to admit that he was in pain. </p><p>He and God left Lucifer in the bed. </p><p>+++</p><p>Maze burst into the hospital room and quickly took in the drip and mask. </p><p>She strode over to Lucifer’s bed.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan now? You said that was just step one,” she asked</p><p>“I have to make it clear that I cut of my wings because I didn’t want to be one of his angels anymore, I didn’t want to be involved with him. Hopefully that will be enough to guilt him into letting me go to Earth,” replied Lucifer, fidgeting as his back ached.</p><p>“Alright, so should I just make it clear that I don’t want to be here?” asked Maze</p><p>“Precisely, though maybe don’t torture any angels,” </p><p>Maze groaned but grinned at him as she left the room. </p><p>+++</p><p>Lucifer refused to talk to anyone over the next few days, except Raphael, because he would not give up. </p><p>But Lucifer usually ended up telling him that he was fine. Which he was. </p><p>In Lucifer’s book, ‘fine’ usually meant neither dead nor dying, and since he was neither of those, he was eager to get out of the bed. </p><p>His oxygen mask had been removed but he still had a drip in his arm, and Raphael had told him off multiple times for playing with it. </p><p>Lucifer was incredible bored in the hospital bed, and stoutly refused visitors except Maze. </p><p>After a week of boredom, Lucifer was finally discharged. </p><p>He instantly went to his room to see Maze. </p><p>After a brief conversation with the demon about their plan, he went to see his Father. </p><p>It was the final thing he needed to do, and he’d hopefully be down on Earth in time for tea. </p><p>His back was practically completely healed, thanks to the fact that angels heal very quickly. The amputation had left behind two enormous crescent shaped scars. The skin was rough and knitted and reminded Lucifer of his Devil form.</p><p>Lucifer rapped on the office door. </p><p>He would simply have to tell his Father the truth. </p><p>That he had removed his wings because he no longer wanted to be associated with him. And that he would not cease until he was allowed down to Earth for good. </p><p>He heard his Father tell him to enter, and he did. </p><p>God looked and seemed surprised to see that Lucifer had come to him willingly. </p><p>“Hello son,” said God, setting down the papers he had been reading over. “Glad to see you are feeling better, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“Let me down to Earth,” snarled Lucifer “For good,”</p><p>God paused.</p><p>“I can’t, you need to stay here with your family,” he said, slowly</p><p>“You know why I cut of my wings?” demanded Lucifer “Because I don’t want them, I don’t want to be an angel. I don’t want to live here. I don’t want my family,” he spat the last word.</p><p>“Son…” started God</p><p>“No.” said Lucifer “I don’t want to be your son anymore; I will keep doing this. Getting rid of everything that connects me to you until there is nothing left,”</p><p>To prove his point, he switched quickly to his Devil face.</p><p>“I don’t want the filthy angel face I was born with,” </p><p>God stared at Lucifer’s red and knotted flesh.</p><p>“But I want you here, your siblings want you here,” God said. </p><p>Lucifer scoffed.</p><p>“No, they don’t. But you do. You want to torture me with this place for your own selfish reasons,” spat Lucifer. </p><p>Lucifer’s sharp words stabbed at God’s chest. </p><p>He thought. </p><p>It was true that Heaven was Lucifer’s own, personal torture. </p><p>“It is true that I want you to stay. But you surely don’t want to return to Hell?” asked God</p><p>“No, I don’t. I want to go home. The only place that has ever been home to me. Earth,” replied Lucifer, his blazing red eyes staring into his Father’s dark brown ones, unyielding. </p><p>God’s thoughts were taken over by an instinct. </p><p>He may be the most powerful being in the universe, but he was still a parent. And like any parent, he hated seeing his child suffer.  </p><p>Lucifer saw the uncertainty in his Father’s eyes and pressed further.</p><p>“I just want to be somewhere where I can be my own man, where nobody expects me to be anything,” he said. </p><p>Something inside God snapped. </p><p>“Alright,” he choked “You can go,” </p><p>Lucifer smirked in satisfaction before turning to walk out of the office.</p><p>“I love you Samael, I always will,” said God to his son’s retreating back. </p><p>He pushed his face into his hands, letting his son go was hard. </p><p>Pushing him away the first time had been done in a moment of anger, and he was numb because of it, but now he was feeling the full blow of his child leaving him. </p><p>But this was what Lucifer wanted. Or, in his words, what he ‘desired’. </p><p>God knew, as he sat at his desk, that this was the right thing to do. </p><p>The trail to forgiveness was long and winding, and there were so many places to stray from the path, but he knew that he had taken the first, vital step. </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer heard the words but kept walking, triumph coursing through his veins. </p><p>He was going home. </p><p>He was going to Earth, where he could be whatever he wanted. </p><p>Not the Devil or an angel, but plain, old Lucifer. </p><p>He had won.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>